The present invention relates to an image projection device, and in particular, to an image projection device in which it is possible to control or to operate an image by a gesture of an operator.
JP-A-2011-43834 describes a technique which is the background art of the present technical field. According to the abstract of the publication of the invention, an object is “to provide a projection-type video display apparatus capable of preventing a person who exists within a projected video area and a person who is watching a video from feeling uncomfortable”; and according to the solution to the problem, the projection-type video display apparatus includes “a drive mechanism to adjust the detection range of the person detection means by driving the person detection means movably in a particular direction, and a control means to change the state of the projected video when the person detection means detects existence of a person,”.